Geruta
The is a species native to Zebes. Description Gerutas commonly live in the extreme heats of Norfair and have a fierce aerial dive attack. A natural flamejet system produces the thrust necessary for them to dive at their prey or enemies. The Gerutas' thick armour-plated wings make them vicious predators, and they are near the top of the food chain on Zebes - only one species has been seen to attack them. X Parasites in Sector 3.]] Gerutas''Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion'' pg. 27 also appear as X-hosts or mimics in Sector 3 on board the Biologic Space Laboratories research station after the destruction of Zebes in Metroid Fusion. Unlike natural Geruta, these X lifeforms typically fly back and forth until an enemy is spotted, which they will then proceed to swoop down upon while raking the foe with their claws. They have a blue body with red arms and white claws. X-infected Gerutas also seem to be immune to the fiery effects of lava. Much like the natural Geruta, the X-infected Gerutas possess large limbs in their front which are used offensively against targets. Curiously, there are no visible segments or appendages on an X-infected Geruta's body that would likely help it levitate into the air, not even the jet boosters commonly located on the natural Geruta's hind limbs. Despite this, they are seen flying above ground in a wave-like pattern using unknown means. Gerubus is a newly-introduced variant of Geruta, which has only been observed as X-hosts or mimics aboard the BSL station. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "The skin on these powerful opponents can generate fire and radiate the energy inside their bodies. Be especially careful of the strong red ones. These creatures are the most powerful to appear in this scene." ''Victory Techniques for Metroid ''"A Geruta's skin emits high temperatures, and it releases the energy stored inside its body to fly around. It has the same toughness as the Rio, and pink ones are weaker than the red ones." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "Its body is covered with skin which radiates intense heat. It attacks Samus from overhead." ''Super Metroid'' manual "This enemy defends itself by a heat-resistant shell and attacks ceaselessly with two large claws." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Trivia *Gerutas made rare cameo appearances in the ''Captain N: The Game Master TV show, such as being spawned by Gameboy for practicing Simon Belmont's whip skills in the episode The Trojan Dragon. They appeared more frequently in the Nintendo Comics System Captain N series, where they more closely resemble their Metroid artwork. *Despite the two enemies apparently being separate species, Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide erroneously refers to the X-infected Geruta as a Skree.Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 104 Interestingly, although Skree were planned to appear in Fusion, they were cut from the final game. Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Geruta.gif|''Metroid. File:Samus_artwork_7.png|Artwork of a Geruta attacking Samus File:Gerutachibi.png|Japanese ''Metroid guide File:Geruta.jpg|Geruta artwork File:MZIO page 261.JPG|''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' Image:Geruta.PNG|''Super Metroid'' sprite Geruda.gif|Animated Fusion Geruta sprite ZM_Gerutas.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' sprites ''Captain N: The Game Master File:Geruta.png|''Kevin in Videoland Captain N Geruta.png|''The Trojan Dragon'' Image:Cn2-01.jpg|''The Happy Zone'' Image:Cn2-05.jpg|''The Happy Zone'' Image:Cn2-08.jpg|''The Happy Zone'' Image:Cn2-09.jpg|''The Happy Zone'' Image:Cn4-13.jpg|''Prisonworld'' Image:Cn4-18.jpg|''Breakout'' References es:Geruta ja:ゲルーダ ru:Герута Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Lavalife Category:Food Category:Radioactive Category:X Category:Recurring Species